Aesthetics are important considerations in skin care compositions. The need for leave-on skin compositions to impart good sensory feel is well known, but achieving a smooth, silky feel for such products is a challenge. Despite otherwise excellent functionality, consumers will not feel loyalty to any facial care, body care, hand cream, sunscreen, deodorant, or cosmetic with poor sensory performance.
Historically, the skin care art has developed sensory agents, such as silicone oils, hard particles (such as Poly(methyl methacrylate) (PMMA) particles and polyethylene (PE) particles), and silicone elastomer gels in order to impart good aesthetics. However, each of the foregoing is associated with certain drawbacks, like insufficient sensory performance, dry after-feel on skin, or relatively high cost.
Accordingly, what is needed are cost-effective high performance sensory agents, preferably with good stability and texture in skin care formulations.